


Talkative

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M, put my boy in wo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Jia Xu wouldn't call himself the jealous type, but we all have our days...
Relationships: Jiǎ Xǔ/Xún Yōu, Shima Sakon/Xún Yōu
Kudos: 7





	Talkative

**Author's Note:**

> all krises know how to do is invent rare pairs be gay and lie

Based on the fact that Jia Xu has been standing in place for about five minutes and he's been hearing Xun You's voice nonstop the whole time, he guesses there's some drinking going on. Xun You is never so chatty when sober no matter how much Jia Xu prods him to loosen up. So, he turns the corner and finds Xun You sitting with Sakon beside a fire. He's just about to say something about how Xun You should slow down on the drinks before he notices that there aren't any cups nearby.

"It can't be..." he says loud enough for them to notice him. "Xun You is actually... _talking?_ "

"Oh, does he normally have trouble? I assumed he was always like this," Sakon remarks with a charming smile as per usual. They both mean what they say in good faith, but Xun You has now clammed up out of apparent embarrassment.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't realize how long I was going on for."

"By all means, continue! I hear you were involved in the flood attack on Xiapi. Care to give me the details?"

Apparently, he cares very much to do so, because he's on again just like that. Jia Xu can only stare in awe, wondering just how the hell Sakon managed to get him going in the first place. Usually, when people ask Xun You about a battle, even if he was heavily involved, he just hits the hard points in a matter of seconds and leaves it at that, claiming to see no real point in elaborating. The way Sakon urges him as he's explaining, though, has Xun You almost reminiscent of any average warrior telling the story of a battle they were in.

It doesn't take long for Jia Xu to figure out what Sakon is doing. He's digging in all the right places to see how Xun You's mind works. Although he figures Sakon would have been interested in hearing about Xiapi regardless, he doubts that was much more than an excuse to keep Xun You talking.

Eventually, Guo Jia drags Xun You away, claiming to have someone he needs to meet, and Sakon is able to hide his reluctance at letting him go; from the two of them, at least-- the sigh he heaves once they're gone tells Jia Xu all he needs to know.

"What's that about, then?" he asks, just to see if he can get the truth by being straightforward. It's possible, when both people are smart _and_ know how smart the other is. It's also possible that Sakon will instead instigate a mind game.

"What's what about? Have I done something unusual?"

"Ah, playing dumb then? I see how it is," Jia Xu laughs, and Sakon laughs along with him.

"You want the truth? Alright. I need practice getting people like him to open up. My dear lord is one such person... I can get the important stuff out of him on good days, sure, but he's really not so chatty."

Is that all? Somehow, Jia Xu is relieved, especially with how vocally enamored by Sakon's charm and confidence Xun You was.

"Truth for truth, then. The secret, of course, is wine."

"Ah, I should have guessed! ... Though, getting Mitsunari to drink enough to loosen his tongue would be an endeavor in and of itself..."

They talk about their respective tight-lipped comrades for a good while until Xun You comes wandering back. He sits next to Sakon and just listens, looking exhausted. Sakon notices and, without saying a word, slings an arm over Xun You's shoulder and pulls him in to lean on him. Xun You offers no more resistance than an instinctive hand flying up to Sakon's before dropping it. Seems like Sakon may not have been telling the _whole_ truth, but Jia Xu will simply have to decide not to make it his business. Otherwise, he'd just be proving that Sakon was right to hide his intentions from him.

When Jia Xu attempts to throw the conversation to Xun You, he realizes he's already fallen asleep. He would expect Sakon to chuckle at the fact that Jia Xu's segue was met by nothing but the sound of crickets, but he's apparently too distracted by the sight of Xun You asleep on him. Jia Xu really can't blame him.

"Guess we should be turning in, then," he says, voice lowered now that he knows Xun You is sleeping.

"I'll take care of this one." Jia Xu is sure he will. "Goodnight, Jia Xu."

"Sweet dreams and all," Jia Xu says as he watches Sakon pick Xun You up with ease to lie him down. As long as it doesn't rain, the ground outside isn't much worse than the barracks anyway.

It's hard to walk away, but Jia Xu does it knowing that Sakon and Xun You will inevitably be separated and forget each other when they're all sent back to their worlds again. As jealous as he is, he can't help but feel sad for it.


End file.
